A private branch exchange (PBX) is a telephone network that serves a business or an office. A virtual PBX (vPBX) system hosted on remote servers can be used to support one or more businesses or offices, and to provide services through a voice network (e.g. telephone network), data network (e.g. Internet) or a combination thereof.
Generally, a user can migrate a line number outside a vPBX network to a line number within the vPBX network. However, before the outside line number can be ported into an extension inside the vPBX network, a customer service representative need be contacted who can facilitate the line porting process.